


A child needs a dad

by Selaphiel



Series: A child needs a dad [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Parental Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selaphiel/pseuds/Selaphiel
Summary: Levi was cut off from his reading when his phone vibrates. He checks who's calling and it shows an unknown number. He contemplates on whether he should answer it or not. Curiosity got the best of him, sure why not it's not like his day could not get any worse. He probably shouldn't jinx it."Ackerman." He picked the call."Hello, Mr. Ackerman this is Petra Ral, Mikasa's teacher." The other line was spoken by a soft voice with a hint of worry behind it."Oh uhm.. Well you see Mr. Ackerman, Mikasa has been involved in a fight and we highly requested your presence in the office to clear things out." Petra said.OrAnother Levi & Mikasa father-daughter modern au!!!
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Levi
Series: A child needs a dad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764976
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	A child needs a dad

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Guys before you start, I humbly apologize for any grammar mistakes. You see I'm not a native english speaker and I'm still learning the ever complicated english language. I hope you all could forgive me anyway yes, it's another of those Levi adopted Mikasa au. I really like this type of aus so I made one, I hope you will all enjoy it. And also, if your wondering that some of this might be familiar it is because it is heavily influenced by other beautiful modern aus out there.
> 
> Rated T for Levi's fowl language

Levi was cut off from his reading when his phone vibrates. He checks who's calling and it shows an unknown number. He contemplates on whether he should answer it or not. Curiosity got the best of him, sure why not it's not like his day could not get any worse. He probaly shouldn't jinx it.

"Ackerman." He picked the call.

"Hello, Mr. Ackerman this is Petra Ral, Mikasa's teacher." The other line was spoken by a soft voice with a hint of worry behind it.

Oh yes, he knew of Petra Ral. He doesn't really know how to thank this woman. She's the one who's been smoothing down Mikasa's education adjustment. Telling him the school activities and Mikasa's other school projects. And the only one who could look him in the face and not call child protective service, unlike those other shitty teachers in the school who would rather take Mikasa away and call the police on him. 

'They would have to kill him first before they could get Mikasa away from him.'

"What has the brat done now?" He replied as he put down all the documents that he has been reading for the past two hours. 

Sitting across from him was Hange, who looks up from her own documents and quirking an eyebrow. Suggesting what's happening.

Levi only furrows his brows and ignored her.

"Oh uhm.. Well you see Mr. Ackerman, Mikasa has been involved in a fight and we highly requested your presence in the office to clear things out." Petra said.

Levi sighed, this is not really his day. Not only that, his car is still on maintenance because of his last "expedition". He had to let the Jaegars take Mikasa to school this morning and his injured leg from his, again last "expedition" is giving him shit all day. He had to also settle these documents that has been a nuisance to him for the past hours. 

"Okay, I am on my way." 

"Thank you Mr. Ackerman, I will tell the others that you are coming." Petra replied kindly. This woman is a saint. If any of the other teachers would call him, they would probably bitch about how irresponsible he is and how could Mikasa be such a feral child. Blah blah blah well fuck them, they don't get to judge him and Mikasa just because they think they know shit and fuck them.

He cut the phone call and sighed again. He pinched the bridge of his nose and dreading up an upcoming headache. "Is your little girl in trouble?" Hange asked.

He was suprised at the words 'Your little girl'. Even after a year and a half since he took Mikasa under his wing. He can't really get into the idea that Mikasa is his daughter or something. Sure he fed her, took good care of her and gave her a home. Mikasa probably doesn't see him as a father figure but he can't say the same thing to her. He kind of grew fond of her even if she's a little bitch sometimes and a menace -- always asking him to braid her hair or something.

Yes, he could admit he would do anything for Mikasa.

And now that little brat has been involved into a fight.

"Hey shitty glasses, give me your car keys." 

"Your car's still not fixed?" Hange asked.

Levi felt his headache rising up at the reminder. "Tch, whose fault was it in the first place." 

"Hey! I did warned you that was going to be a bumpy ride." He felt his injured leg flared up again at the reminder. 

"Bumpy ride my ass! You rammed us into a fucking building." He exclaimed.

"And we lived, didn't we? You're welcome. Anyway the car keys is in the drawer." Hange pointed.

Levi picked the keys from the drawer and gathered up his things and coat.

"So what's up with Mikasa?"

"The little brat got into a fight, that's what's up." He buttoned up his coat and made to the door.

"Really! damn already picking fights huh. I pity the other guy who fought her." Hange said with a wicked grin on her face. She muttered how the poor sap must have broken bones by fighting the girl (who was probably trained by a monster like Levi).

"Well say hi to Mikasa for me and take it easy on the car, you still got an injury."  
"Tch, I'm not a mad bitch like you who has shitty glasses for brains." And with that Levi shut the door loud when he left the room.

________________________________

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize brat."

Mikasa hid her mouth into her scarf and fiddled her fingers into her sleeves. Her eyes were cast down and looking at the ground not even glancing up to meet Levi in the eye.

"Oh"

Levi grunted and put his hand into her head. They were sitting in the bench at the park near their apartment. Mikasa with her other friends; Armin and Eren, would always come here and play after getting picked from school. Since they got into a debacle from school and got scolded from the principal's office earlier. Both Armin's and Eren's parents forbade them to play in the park this afternoon and try to think the consequences of their actions from the fight that happened.

Except Levi, after what happened from the office they immediately left the school and went directly to the park. 

When Levi came into the office, she felt ashamed of herself but still didn't regret punching out the living daylights of those boys. 

Ms. Petra (fair hearted she was), explained the debacle with unbiased narrative of the fight. How Mikasa was teased by the four boys and how passionate Eren defended her and threw the first punch. Armin tried to break up the fight got elbowed in the face for his work to which Mikasa reciprocated by punching the face of the boy who elbowed Armin. And thus, hell breaks loose.

The parents of the bullies wanted an expulsion for the three of them but Ms. Petra tried to save the situation given the fact that both children were at fault. 

The children were both given punishments and tried to apologize to each other (Eren was not a fan of that).

Ms. Petra was truly their savior from expulsion. She should probably thank her for that. In the midst of it all Levi was stoic and nonplussed. Occasionally grunted and hummed when questioned. Some of the parents were angered by his expressions, some even whispered how Levi is such an irresponsible father and as to not even reprimand Mikasa for her violent behavior.

Levi only crossed his arms and glared at them across the room. The parents were intimidated and whimpered in fear. Mikasa could only fiddled with her fingers and looked down at her shoes.

Ms. Petra again, tried to save the situation. 

She should really thank her teacher for that too.

After all the declaration of punishments and the complains and whines (mostly from the bullies' parents) they were dismissed and promise to never start a fight in the school again. 

The Arlerts and Jaegars took their children into their respective cars but then Mr. Jaegar came to Levi.

"I apologize for the situation that my son started."

Mikasa wanted to defend that it's not Eren's fault and he was--

But she was cut off by Levi, saying that the blame does not really fall all to the Jeagar brat but also to Mikasa and he should probably apologize to Armin's parents instead. The blonde kid was the victim from the fight after all.

Mr. Jeagar agreed to his statement but nonetheless felt sorry for the trouble his son had caused and before he could apologize to the Arlerts. Levi thanked the man for giving Mikasa a ride to school this morning.

"Oh no problem, just call us if you want us to pick Mikasa again."

"Thanks" Levi grunted.

And thus, this led them in the park.

"Look brat, I'm not mad at you." Levi said, destroying the silence in the place. "I'd be a hypocrite if I say I'm mad at you for picking fights at school." 

"You aren't?" Mikasa replied.

Levi grunted "All I ever did at school was fucking fight and then I decided might as well just quit and do more productive." Levi snorted 'yeah right, productive.'

"Oh" she replied.

"And fucking don't get any ideas about quiting school either because you ain't dropping it."

"Okay, I won't"

Levi patted her head."good"

"Are you hiding any injury from under your clothes brat?" Levi asked.

Mikasa finally stopped fiddling with her hands and looked him in the eye. She could finally look up from the ground knowing he isn't mad at her. She is not afraid of Levi rather she's afraid of disappointing him. He's the last person that she wanted to dissappoint. And additionally, looking him in the eye is a way of accepting the truth from her.

"No" She answered.

Levi looked at her for a minute and probably decided she was telling the truth. He patted her again and released a relief sigh.

"Good" 

"How's your leg?" She said.

"Tch, stop worrying about the fucking leg, I told you it's fine." 

She couldn't really. Afterall, hearing Levi's been in an accident was really one of the most scariest moment of her life. She can't really help asking him about his wellbeing considering he's the only one left that she could only call family even if they're not really related. 

After living with him for a year and a half. She kind of looking up to levi like a father figure even if Levi's probably annoyed by her. Nonetheless, she liked him and would do anything not to be a disappointment to him. 

"Okay, ...but still I'm sorry, you're probably busy at work right now."

Mikasa cast her head down and felt guilty. She had known Levi was busy this week that's why she was not surprised that Mr. Jaegar sent her to school this morning. She felt guilt in her gut and worry for his leg. She drag her eyes to the ground, biting her lower lips and twiddled her fingers. 

He must be disappointed with me.

Her thoughts was thrown off from a soft chop on her head cutting off her depressing thoughts.

"Stop it brat, I'm also not disappointed at you."

She jumped, 'how did he know'.

Levi glared at her "I can see it in your face brat, and stop worrying about the damn leg again." Mikasa stared at him wide eyed.

Levi sighed "tch, how about this. I'll buy you ice cream or cake or something. To rid off that pathetic depressing face of yours. Brats like you, like sweets right?"

"You'd give me sweets for punching someone?"

"That little shit deserved it."

Mikasa continued to stare at him and giggled. Normal parents wouldn't probably give their children any sugar for committing violence. But Levi is not a normal parent and Mikasa wouldn't trade him for anyone (normal or otherwise). He's a little bit rough on the edges and probably done some pretty nasty things but he won't be the Levi she knows without those. 

"Okay, but I want a burger."

"I offered you ice cream and you demand a burger?"

Mikasa nodded her head "mmh"

"Whatever....either way I'll buy you ice cream to make up for... you know, for being busy this week.

Mikasa shook her head and both of them stood up from the bench. Levi brushed his coat and hers and walked ahead. Mikasa hesitated for a second (debating in her mind) and ran up to Levi.

Levi was about to ask what's up with her when Mikasa grabs his hand. Both of them are not really the touchy type but when circumstances demands it they would go seek to hold hands and even hug to release their grave thoughts and feelings.

Levi gave her hand a squeeze and both of them walked to the car.

"It's okay you know. You don't have to make up for it." She said.

"I know" Levi replied starting up the car.

Mikasa hummed, she thought. Yes, she wouldn't trade Levi for anyone because Levi's a good father. And she is truly thankful for that.

End...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you want me to make a series out of this, leave a comment and if you don't want me to, leave a comment also.


End file.
